Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes two display panels and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween and having a dielectric anisotropy. An electric filed is formed in the liquid crystal layer, and a transmittance of light passing the liquid crystal layer is regulated by regulating amplitude of the electric field so as to obtain a desired image. Such a liquid crystal display is representative one of a flat panel display (FPD), and TFT-LCD which uses thin film transistor (TFT) as a switching element is widely used.
A plurality of display signal lines i.e., gate lines and data lines, a plurality of thin film transistors and pixel electrodes are formed on a lower display panel of the two display panels of the liquid crystal display panel, and a color filter and a common electrode are formed on a upper display panel.
Generally, a liquid crystal display panel has one of some standardized sizes, so use of the liquid crystal panel for various purposes is limited by the standardized size.
In order to overcome this limitation, a technology for cutting a liquid crystal display panel for making a desired size has been introduced.
In manufacturing a liquid crystal display panel having a desired sized by cutting edge portions of an original liquid crystal display panel, a process for forming a sealant along a cut portion in order to seal a liquid crystal layer after cutting a upper display panel and a lower display panel is performed. At this time, the sealant layer is formed by moving a dispenser for spraying sealant along the cut portion, and during this process, the display signal lines or the thin film transistors on the lower display panel may be damaged by contact of the dispenser and the lower display panel or pressure of the sprayed sealant. The damage of the display signal lines or the thin film transistors may cause an error in the manufactured liquid crystal display panel.